


North Star

by Ohmylordy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe being sappy, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Gift Giving, Stars, with a twinge of seriousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmylordy/pseuds/Ohmylordy
Summary: Chloe huffs in frustration as she leans back in her desk chair. Two days. She has two days left and she has no idea what to do. She’s spent the past month trying to think of what to do and she’s got nothing.What the hell do you get the Devil for a gift?





	North Star

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came from something I actually wrote for the Castle fandom on FF/.net years ago. But the theme was so perfect for Deckerstar that I just had to write it for them. So I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to KayKat and Cora for being my lovely betas<3

Chloe huffs in frustration as she leans back in her desk chair. Two days. She has two days left and she has no idea what to do. She’s spent the past _month _trying to think of what to do and she’s got nothing.

What the hell do you get the Devil for a gift? 

It is coming upon the first year since his return from Hell, since those two awful years without him had come to an end. A year since they finally, _finally, _let go of all the pain, the grief, loneliness - all of the pent up passion and yearning - and let themselves just love each other in a way they have longed for for such a long time. No more barriers, no more excuses. Just them.

It had been the best night of her life. And the year that followed had been just as amazing. Getting to come home to him every night, to his smile and his warmth and to be able to love and care for him, as much as he did for her 

But there was still a darkness that hung over them that neither of them seemed able to shake. The shadow of those two years for her - the hundreds of years for him. It still weighed heavily on them, nightmares seeming to take turns in torturing them in their sleep, and cases that brought back awful memories in quick and powerful waves. 

It was worse for him, she knows, the haunting memories of the tortured souls and the heartless relentless demons, and the bleak cold, emptiness of hell always resting behind his eyes, always there when things get too quiet and they have too much time to think.

He tries to hide it from her, keeping his own darkness to himself when he knows she has so much of her own, and it's been a learning curve for both of them to be able to open up and to let the other comfort and soothe those pains.

But now, coming upon a year, she wants to do something truly special for him, to let him know how much he means to her. He has always given her these grand gestures and she wants to do the same for him

He had asked her earlier that week, if she would like to come out with him this weekend to a beachfront property he owned, and his eyes had lit up with so much joy when she had instantly agreed.

It’s not that she isn’t excited, because she is, but she cannot show up this weekend with _nothing _to give him in return for...well for everything he has done for her.

And it isn’t exactly easy to look when the guy is basically around you 24/7. Luckily, she was doing (or supposed to be doing) paperwork for the case they’d just wrapped-up and Lucifer had bowed out, per usual.

“Oohh that’s not a fun face,” comes a voice from her side, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“Oh, hey, Ella,” Chloe says, as she glances up at her friend. “I’m just trying to find a gift for Lucifer but I keep coming up dry. I mean the guy has everything. What could I give him that would actually mean something? I mean, he _literally _lit the stars”

“Aww that’s so sweet! Don’t worry, It’s Lucifer. He’ll adore anything, so long as it comes from you.”

Chloe laughs and shakes her head. “I’m not going to just get him some random thing that doesn’t mean anything. I want it to be special. He gives me all these really meaningful things, like my bullet necklace, and I just wanna match up.”

Ella rounds the desk and puts her arm around her friend’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “Chloe, you won his heart, you already match up. I mean he looks at you like _you’re _the one who lit the stars.”

Chloe sits up suddenly, dislodging her friend’s arms, turning to her with a grin. “I got it!”

She quickly types something into the search engine on her computer and shows it to the scientist.

She squeals with delight. “Oh, Chloe that’s perfect!

* * *

Friday finally rolls around and she cannot be more relieved. She and Lucifer duck out earlier than usual so that he can “finalize some last minute things” before they head out later that night. Chloe takes the opportunity of his absence to slip the gift from its hiding place and into her bag before she ducks out early herself to finish packing.

She had run the idea by Trixie, who, despite entering into her teenage years, had lit up with childlike glee at the idea. “Oh, Mom that’s _so cool_! I Oh, please can I help! I can decorate the package! Oh, please?”

She had felt a small pang in her chest at her daughter’s eagerness to make this special for Lucifer as well. She had loved him from the start and, despite his outward attitude and claims of distaste towards “small humans,” she’d always known how deeply he has cared for her. But the two had become so much closer since his return and it warms her heart to see just how far they had come.

She wrapped her daughter tightly in her arms. “I would love for you to be a part of this surprise for him.”

She came back with it a day later and _oh _it was perfect."

“It’s wonderful, Trix.” Chloe grins. "He'll love it." 

“Ten bucks it’s gonna make him cry.”

* * *

The sun is beginning to set as they drive out of the city in Lucifer’s black ‘62 Corvette Stingray. The sky is completely clear as they drive, the warm, summer-evening wind whips through their hair. She revels in the power of the car as it responds smoothly beneath her hands. Chloe can see why he loves this car. It gives her great pride that he trusts her enough to drive it.

Eventually, the houses and buildings gets sparser and the air clears, the scent of salt hanging lightly on the breeze. About half an hour later the ocean appears on their left. It sparkles in the setting sun, the rays seeming to set the sea on fire. It’s mesmerizing and Chloe has to force herself to turn her eyes back to the road.

She glances over at her partner. He seems lost in thought as he stares out at the horizon, but his shoulders are relaxed and his eyes are light, the slightest hint of a smile curving on his lips. He looks more content and happy than she has seen him in a long time. 

He must feel her gaze because he turns his head to look at her, his smile morphing into a broad grin that splits open his face. “What? See something you like?”

“Always,” she replies easily, her own smile widening at the soft surprise exclamations like that still seem to bring him. “You just look happy. I’ve missed it.”

His smile wanes slightly, as he turns his head forward again. And she knows it’s more to avoid her gaze than it is to watch the road. “I’m always happy when I’m with you. Don’t you know that?”

“Of course I do. But I know things have been hard for you recently. For both of us.”

“Yes. You’re right.” He sighs. “I guess I’m...looking forward to this. Truth be told, I’ve missed you too. The real you. I’m looking forward to getting back to _us_ for a while.”

Chloe lays her hand over his on the central console and gives it a squeeze. “Me too.”

The sun has almost completely disappeared by the time they pull off the highway. It has been miles since they had seen any other form of civilization. Lucifer directs her as they drive for about 15 more minutes more and finally they come upon a large, elegant two story brick property. 

Chloe finds she can only gape. This place has way more space than Lucifer could ever possibly need for himself.

But what is she thinking, this is Lucifer, of course it is.

They pull into the large circular drive and stop in front of the gigantic front entryway. A large front door of dark oak is covered by an arched front porch. Ever the gentleman, he steps around to her side of the vehicle and opens her door, offering her his arm as she stretches and steps out of the car. She rolls her eyes at his chivalry, but takes his arm and he leads her up the steps to the door.

There is a wrap-around porch that seems to go around the entirety of the property, the side of it running right up to the edge of a small drop off that tapers out into sand and leads to somewhere out on the beach that she can’t see in the current darkness. 

Lucifer opens the door to the dark house and flips on a lightswitch. Chloe is surprised as the room is flooded with light.

This isn’t what she expected at all. It’s everything that his penthouse isn’t. The home opens up immediately into the large living space, large, white walls stretch tall to the high, slanted ceiling, which is accented with dark brown exposed beams. Large bay windows, cut only by double French-doors make up the entirety of the back wall, currently black with night.

Warm grey wood covers the floors and is accented by creamy-white shag carpets. Plush grey couches that Chloe can only describe as mid-century modern sit in the middle of the room, facing a large brick fireplace, making the place look warm and cozy. Almost. 

Off to the left, the room opens up into an enormous kitchen with a giant island and top-of-the-line appliances. To the right she can see a large staircase which leads to what she can only guess are the bedrooms and maybe, if she knows her partner, a library.

Despite probably costing ten times her annual salary, the place almost feels homey. It is such a stark contrast to the dark, lavish feel of his penthouse. It feels less...cold. She always felt like the penthouse was like his suits - armor. Surrounding himself with expensive things to cover something lacking, However, the only thing it seems to lack are those personal touches that truly make it a home, and that realization makes her unbelievably sad.

The only thing that she sees that actually speaks of Lucifer is the grand piano that sits proudly near the fireplace.

“Do you like it?” Lucifer asks quietly, and she turns to find him still standing in the foyer, shifting awkwardly on his feet, looking at her with eager yet hesitant eyes.

“This is..not what I expected at all,” is the first thing that comes out of her mouth and she kicks herself internally as his face and shoulders fall.

“Hey, no, I just meant… It’s so different from your place in LA.” 

“Ah, yes. I come here to... escape I guess. Though I haven’t been here in years.” His eyes seem to scan the room, lost in thought, before they finally land back on her. “I’ve never brought anyone here, you know.”

That hits her hard. ‘You - haven’t?”

He gives her a sad smile. “I’ve only ever come here when LA got to be too much, when I needed a place to just…” He doesn’t need to finish. She understands. He is letting her into a place he comes to feel safe, where he can let his guard down and truly be himself. They have been together for a year and she still finds herself floored by all the firsts that he has shared with her.

“Your mother’s place actually reminded me a lot of it… well, your place, I suppose.” He gives her a sheepish smile.

“Oh Lucifer,” is all she can bring herself to say as she closes the space between them and wraps her arms around him. “Thank you. For sharing this with me.”

* * *

They sit awkwardly in the large silent living room, the only sound the gentle hum of the air conditioning, which suddenly sounds very very loud.

Lucifer meets her eyes with a look that she can only describe as “caught’” 

“I um… what would you like to do, my dear?” he asks awkwardly with a failed attempt at a wry smile.

This is ridiculous, they’ve been together for a year and suddenly it feels like they are both teenagers again who have finally been left alone by their parents.

She is struck at that moment that they have never really done this before - had the time to step away from everything and just…_ be _together. Ever since he got back it seems as if they had been going non stop, either buried in a case or in each other, making up for lost time. They had never given themselves time to just relish in each other’s company, no pressure, no expectations, no _urgency. _ Part of her thinks it might be on purpose - trying to fill the silence out of fear of what might happen if they don’t. How had they lost a whole year to that?

Well that is going to change now.

“I have an idea,” Chloe says, shooting him a wry grin of her own. I have to go get something. Get us some wine, yeah. And meet me on the deck?”

“Ooh color me intrigued,” Lucifer croons cheekily.

And just like that the tension was already beginning to break.

When she walks back out, envelope in hand, Lucifer is already waiting for her out on the large wrap-around deck with a glass of wine in each hand. He holds it out to her with a small smile and he takes a moment with his now-free hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. The feeling of his fingers lightly brushing against her skin makes her shiver.

She reaches down and grasps his hand and tugs gently, pulling him until they come to the railing, looking out over the now-black ocean. They are far away from the bright lights of the city and the stars blanket the sky with breathtaking resplendence. It stops her in her tracks. She knew that they would have better visibility out here but this... this was something else. And knowing that the man standing beside her had been the one to create it…

She looks up at her partner. He is staring up at the sky as well, an unrestrained longing in his eyes that makes her heart ache.

She knows then in that moment that what she is about to give him is right.

She squeezes his hand and he lowers his gaze, his eyes immediately focused on her.

Wordlessly, she brings up the envelope and holds it out to him.

His eyes snap back and forth between her and the mysterious package before he carefully takes it from her hands with a furrowed brow. He almost looks worried. He turns it around a couple of times, studying the collection of stars and planets that Trixie had intricately drawn all over the paper, the words _To Our Guardian Devil _written in sloppy, cursive handwriting.

“Open it.”

He opens the little clasp and gingerly pulls out its contents, setting the envelope aside with care. He stares at it for such a long time that she briefly wonders if she made a mistake.

“The National Star Registry designates this star in the name of…” he reads quietly to himself. He jerks his gaze somewhere up into the sky, lingering there before he slowly brings his eyes down, meeting hers again with disbelief and wonder.

“_Deckerstar…._” he swallows roughly,_ “_You...,” his voice gruff with emotion. “You named a star. After us.” His eyes are suddenly full of that breathless wonder that he seems to possess whenever she does something for him, an intensity that nearly brings her to her knees.

“I know that it’s a bit cheesy, especially given that you were the one who actually _made _the stars, but… well I guess that’s exactly why, Lucifer. You gave this..._ light_ to the world. Something so incomprehensible and beautiful. Your stars give people hope, a way of guidance and peace, but... who did you have to make stars for you?”

You had that very light deprived from you for so long - been led to believe that you don’t deserve the very creation you made - and I want to give a piece of that back to you. We nearly lost each other, but by some miracle we were able to find each other again. And I want to make sure that we can _always _find each other again.“

She hears Lucifer’s breath hitch, his lips parting as if to speak, but no words seem to come. So she pushes forward.

“So I guess this is a promise, Lucifer, one that is now quite literally written in the stars.”

She takes a deep breath and brings her hand up to cover his. He is gripping the paper so tight that its trembling. His eyes shining in a way that makes them match the shimmering sky. But she pushes forward with her speech before she starts to cry herself.

“So that’s why I dedicated this star to you, to _us. _So that if you ever feel lost, or alone, whether it be day or night or if… if I’m gone. You can look up to the sky and know that it’s there - that I am there and that I love you, and that you are not alone.”

Lucifer just continues to stare at her with wide eyes as tears begin to trail silently down his cheeks, his Adam’s apple working in his throat as he swallows hard.

“I know that there is _technically_ already a star - the _Morningstar _or whatever,” she rambles on, “but I wanted to give you one that could truly be yours, well... _ours. _If you want to know where it is there’s coordinates--”

“I know where it is,” he says softly, as if far away. “I remember... I remember making this constellation, this star. I--” In an instant his arms come up around her as he pulls her tightly into his chest. He buries his head in her neck and she can feel the warm wetness of his tears on her skin as he shudders.

She brings her own arms around him and holds him just as tight, stoking her hands up and down his back and through the soft hairs at the base of his neck, allowing him time to regain his composure. 

But she can’t help but smile to herself either. Trixie had been right.

The Devil may cry, indeed.

Eventually, he pulls away from her and presses his lips to hers in a feather-light kiss. Lingering for a few moments before he breaks away to look into her eyes. His are still glistening but he is staring at her with wide-eyed bewilderment, love and affection radiating from his deep brown irises.

“You--” he rasps, choking on his words. “You are... indescribable. You have always been my North Star, Chloe. Ever since I met you, you have been leading me home. You are truly a miracle, and I don’t mean by my father’s hand. I don’t know what I have done to deserve this _faith _you have in me, your love. I don’t know if I will ever find enough words to tell you what it means to me -- what our partnership has meant. This past year, being _here_ with you, I… thank you, Chloe, truly.”

“I love you,” is all she says in reply, leaning in to kiss him once more, a soft sigh of contentment wisping past her lips. She lingers there briefly, reveling in the moment before turning her face up to the sky to gaze again at the marvel of this creation. She leans into his side, resting her head on his shoulder and he instantly brings his arm around hers, pressing his cheek to the top of her head.

Something seems to fall into place in her chest and she finds herself fighting the urge to cry.

Nothing has felt more right than this, standing under his stars, _their _star, with him. 

* * *

The next morning, she wakes early, just as the sun is beginning to peak, casting a soft light into the surprisingly cozy bedroom.

She lays there awhile, letting herself bask in the peacefulness. She casts a glance over at her sleeping partner and feels her heart do a little flip in her chest. He is laying on his back, one hand resting against his torso His hair is ruffled, some of its natural curl making itself known. His lips are parted slightly and she can hear his gently, even breaths as they slip past his lips. He looks so peaceful, all the lines of worry and darkness vanished from his face. 

She smiles and brushes her fingers softly across his stubbled cheek. But she doesn’t dare wake him. Instead, she simply slips from the bed and dons his robe.

She enters the living room and halts in her tracks at the view. It’s sunrise now, and the bright rays stream through the giant bay windows in orange-yellow light. It’s just now rising over the horizon, painting the sky with brilliant orange and red, giving way eventually to a deep beautiful purple. All of this is mirrored in the sparkling ocean below. She can see why Lucifer chose this place.

As her need for coffee eventually lets itself be known, she breaks away from the window to move into the kitchen and that’s when she spots them:

Sitting on the piano in a dark, wood picture frame, displayed proudly for the world to see, is the Star Registry certificate. Next to it, in the same wood frame, is the envelope made by her daughter.

He finally has something to make this place a home.

**Author's Note:**

> : [ The National Star Registration is a real thing!](https://www.googleadservices.com/pagead/aclk?sa=L&ai=DChcSEwi2oKbp-ubkAhUXquwKHREgAlAYABAAGgJwag&ae=1&ohost=www.google.com&cid=CAESEeD2ChqsFHGQXD9iiTjkNCh4&sig=AOD64_3F1O8jMFVCblanlY4nsu3DNXUkWg&q=&ved=2ahUKEwjhmJzp-ubkAhUNCKwKHW8hAwUQ0Qx6BAgSEAE&adurl=http://www.star-registration.com/%3Fgclid%3DCjwKCAjw2qHsBRAGEiwAMbPoDMd38huvbzHmcxHLZ8ri51PDXtAzAYsQ95lk2jnmAur2rH4c7x95gBoCc_QQAvD_BwE)
> 
> Anyways. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
